An autonomous system (Autonomous System, referred to as AS) includes multiple routers (clients) and a reflection router, a router located at the periphery (edge) of the AS may be called an edge router, and the edge router in one AS may exchange routing information with edge routers in other ASs. The relationship between two edge routers which may exchange the routing information and respectively belongs to different ASs may be called an external neighbor relationship.
With the rapid development of network technology and the continuous growth of user needs, cases of mutual access between different ASs are more and more popular. With the service growth, a flow outlet of one AS accessing another AS needs to be dynamically adjusted. With AS1 accessing AS2 as an example, in general, a multi-exist-discriminator (Multi-exit-discriminator, referred to as MED) advertised by the AS2 to the AS1 is dynamically adjusted to enable an edge router of the AS1 to dynamically adjust a routing result, so as to adjust the flow outlet.
Specifically, an interior gateway protocol path weight (IGP Metric) between the routers in the AS2 is set in a reflection router according to an expected flow model, and the IGP is an abbreviation of an interior gateway protocol path weight (Interior Gateway Protocol); when advertising the routing information to other routers in the AS2, the reflection router carries the path weight; an edge router in the AS2 advertises the routing information to the edge router in the AS1 having an external neighbor relationship with the edge router in the AS2; when a certain edge router in the AS1 has an external neighbor relationship with at least two edge routers in the AS2, the edge router uses the path weight as MED and determines the routing result according to the MED, so as to adjust the flow outlet according to the expected flow model.
In the solution of dynamically adjusting the MED advertised by the AS2 to the AS1 to adjust the flow outlet, multiple routers need to cooperatively configure the path weight, so that the configuration is complicated and the user operability is poor.